ABSTRACT: Age-related hearing loss (ARHL) is the number one communication problem and most prevalent neurodegenerative condition of our aged population. Along with cardiovascular disorders and arthritis, it is also one of the top 3 chronic medical conditions of the elderly. The primary auditory problems of ARHL are an inability to process speech, particularly in noisy environments; and a loss hearing sensitivity, starting at the high frequencies and pitches. The body of knowledge about the perceptual, neural and molecular bases of ARHL is reaching the point where effective drug, technological, acoustic and training interventions will now be developed to prevent, reduce or reverse the progression of negative health aspects of ARHL. In the current communications environment, worldwide, direct meetings and interactions are now being replaced by impersonal, virtual mechanisms, such as e-mails, tweeting, instant messaging and skype-ing. In some regards these new techniques can improve communication. But there is still a strong need for one-on-one personal interactions, face-to-face discussions and personalized presentations with question/answer give-and-take. Indeed, spontaneous ?hallway? discussions and debates over a meal, have led to some of the most important scientific and clinical breakthroughs of our time. So, we propose to continue the highly successful, yet personalized meetings on speech communication and aging, pioneered by Dr. Larry Humes, a leader in our field. Specifically, we request NIH-NIA support for part of the expenses for international meetings in Nov. 2019, 2021 and 2023.